creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Devil's Teacher
In the small town of Beth, there were many very bubbly (although slightly mischievous) children. Although they all pulled various pranks on the other townspeople, they were well liked throughout the town. Despite their popularity, their parents were beginning to take note of their failing grades. “That teacher is terrible!” they complained to the preacher who owned the church that functioned as a schoolhouse. “Look, I’m trying my hardest, I even put word out for the position in New York City and a woman by the name of Miss Nata is on her way,” he replied. The parents were very eager for Missus Nata’s arrival. When she finally stepped off the train, the entire town greeted her with baked goods and cards they had their children make. She was very well spoken and polite, the parents had no doubt that she would make a very good teacher. In no time the children’s grades had escalated to straight A’s and their demeanor had become more refined. At first, the townspeople were exuberant about their kids' new behaviour. Eventually they began to worry about their kids because even though they never pulled pranks, their actions became rather nefarious. They became extremely disrespectful to their parents and other townspeople and a few townspeople suspected Miss Nata was responsible for the children’s corrupted new personalities. The town’s notorious ne’er do well Samuel, made claims that Miss Nata worshiped Satan and was driving kids to hell. Samuel strongly believed that there was something way off about Miss Nata and even threatened to burn her alive like the witch she was but, no one paid mind to him because he was such a reclusive drunk. The children were cruder and more aggressive when the winter ended. They began getting into fist fights and vandalizing town stores. The preacher began receiving more and more complaints from parents demanding Miss. Nata be fired. He vehemently argued that in the time it would take him to find a replacement the school year would be over and they had no proof to their argument except superstition. March was drawing to a close when his wife burst through his office door to alert him the school house was on fire. “Come quick,” she shouted, "Samuel’s done it, he’s really done it! The school house was lit on fire, when the kids were in class!” The preacher immediately leapt from his desk sprinting to the school house as fast as his old tired legs would allow. His nostrils filled with smoke as he attempted to enter the building to save as many kids as he could. Just before he entered the building though, his wife pulled him back and told him that he won’t be able to save them. Suddenly, a devious cackling emanated from the schoolhouse followed by children laughing and singing hymns backwards. The malice filled songs and laughter didn’t end until the fire completely devoured the schoolhouse. The rescue workers sent to pick up the remains of the children and Miss Nata heard the same cackling and hymns even though the school and its inhabitants were long deceased. The remains of the children were buried in a graveyard constructed by the residents of Beth and Miss Nata’s body was encased in cement left to rot under the burnt down schoolhouse. Samuel was found stabbed to death in the middle of the forest two days after the accident yet, his corpse was months old. The only survivor, a boy of ten, revealed that Miss Nata sung lullabies with sinister meanings to the kids and told them that no one can tell them what to do except her and Satan. Immediately after the survivor, who was sick the day of the fire, slit his wrist and wrote, "BaCk To SKoOl" on the wall in blood. Once a person hears Miss Nata's laughter or her children's songs there is no hope as they have been asked to become the newest classmate, an un-rejectable offer. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Ritual